


Fuck Summer

by phandommother



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandommother/pseuds/phandommother
Summary: The latest London heat wave is affecting hundreds of people, but Dan Howell has a personal vendetta against mother nature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr back in October, so I'm really only posting this as a test run on how to work this damn website.

It was currently over 32 degrees in London and Dan was dying. He wasn’t built to endure such heat, especially after being spoiled on air conditioned tour buses and hotel rooms for three months.

The heat was brutal. It made Dan’s hair stick to his forehead and he was constantly drinking ice water meaning his bladder was almost always full. The tiny little fan that was meant to be shared between both Dan and Phil only seemed to circulate hot air into their faces. It was hell.  
But honestly, Dan wouldn’t really mind all those terrible cons that brought the heat if it weren’t for one crucial fact: the only time Dan and Phil ever slept apart was when it was hot. 

Even when one of them was deathly ill, they still made sure to get their nightly cuddles, but when it was so fucking hot outside, there was no way that two bodies could comfortably lay next to each other. It was Dan’s personal hell.

 

He’d grown used to sleeping next to Phil. Phil was normally a radiator while Dan was generally freezing due to his poor circulation, so wrapping himself around Phil’s warm body was usually comforting. Since they’d gotten their own place together, they spent most nights next to each other save for when one of them was out of the city. Even then they would still try to Skype each other while falling asleep (Dan’s terrible schedule being helpful for the time difference between London and Florida).

Hell, they even slept next to each other during the dark times of 2012. After hours of fighting, Phil would retire to his room leaving Dan to pace the lounge while his mind ran wild. Without a doubt though, as soon as Dan’s mind drove him to the point of exhaustion, he would retire to Phil’s bed, making sure he didn’t snuggle quite as close and he normally did. Even Phil’s sleeping body would relax knowing Dan was still there, even if it was only subconsciously.

Sleeping next to Phil made Dan feel at ease, and knowing the boy was there but he couldn’t be next to him made his chest feel tight. Phil was only one room over, one thin wall separating them, and Dan still was experiencing the inner turmoil.

Even sleeping on separate couches was hard. The time they drunkenly fell asleep at Scott Mill’s house being one of the worst. When everyone started heading to bed, Dan and Phil were given full range of the living room as they were too drunk to even stand let alone walk to a taxi, they still decided to cram themselves on the largest sofa. Even with it being the larger of the two sofa in the living area, it was still unable to accommodate two six foot tall men and Phil ended up sleeping pretty much on top of Dan. But sleeping with a heavy Phil on top of him was still better than not sleeping with a Phil at all.

 

During these heat waves, Dan barely slept. He would lie awake, holding a pillow next to him and just generally groaning at the stickiness in the air. He was always just loud enough that if Phil were awake, he would be aware of Dan’s displeasure with the circumstances, but if Phil was asleep he wouldn’t be bothered.

As time drew on and the heat didn’t bother letting up, Dan took to moving to Phil’s floor in the middle of the night. He would set up camp on the ground, careful not to disturb Phil. Being in the same room was better as hearing Phil’s soft snores calmed Dan’s mind. Not to mention hearing Phil toss and turn in the night in an attempt to wrap his arm around a body that wasn’t there was reassuring, albeit disheartening.

While sleeping on the floor had its upsides, it still wasn’t the real thing. Phil’s bed was ridiculously comfortable as it had a memory foam mattress. The floor paled in comparison with its sorry excuse of a rug being the only thing between the hard flooring and Dan’s back. Not to mention he was that much closer to his loud neighbours who still managed to have sex bright and early every day, even with the record heat. Dan didn’t know what was worse, being woken up with his ear against the floor or feeling that pang of envy course through his veins.

However, the worst part about sleeping on the floor had to be Phil. Since Dan liked to sleep as close to Phil as he could get, this meant setting up his makeshift bed right below where Phil slept. Without fail, every morning Phil would trip over Dan’s sleeping form, scaring them both fully awake. When Phil’s breathing recovered he’d hold his hand out to hoist Dan up off the floor and they’d venture to the kitchen for coffee.

One night after a solid five days without sleeping besides each other, Phil cracked. Dan almost always refused to break if he thought what he was doing was best for Phil. The only way to get Dan to change course is for Phil to reassure him half a dozen times that Phil’s wise mind was not being trampled.

Phil had been lying in bed for three and a half hours before Dan finally came to his makeshift bed. Normally Phil didn’t have too much trouble falling asleep, maybe an extra hour instead of fifteen minutes, but that night, the night Phil cracked, he felt like he’d stay awake for days.

Dan tiptoed into the room, fearing he’d wake his boyfriend from a peaceful slumber. Only once Dan laid down on the floor and got as comfortable as could be, Phil spoke up.

“Dan stop sleeping on the floor already and just get in the damn bed.” Phil’s voice was deep and husky, filling the room in an instant. A quick squeak sounded from Dan who’s eyes darted towards the bed, desperately searching the dark before remembering he wasn’t alone.

 

“But you’re hot,” Dan groaned from his place on the floor. He didn’t have the energy to argue let alone get up. He didn’t exactly think it possible to sweat anymore than he already was, but he had a feeling that next to Phil ‘the furnace’, his hypothesis would be tested.

 

“Yes and you’re hot. It’s hot outside and you’ve barely slept in days. Hell I’ve barely slept in days. Not to mention I’m really tired of tripping over you every morning so please just get in the bed and hold my hand at the very least.” A single arm dropped down over the side of the bed and Phil’s hand was held out waiting for Dan to take.

Dan weighed his options for all of two seconds before he reached out and intertwined his fingers with Phil’s.

“Are you sure about this? ‘Cause once I get up there you’re not getting rid of me.” Dan slowly started to rise, maintaining his hold on Phil’s hand the entire time. It had been days since they’d touched more than a quick kiss here and there and the electricity Phil still managed to send through his body was enticing.

“I’m positive. There will never be a moment where I’m not sure that I want you next to me.” Phil pulled Dan up off the floor as he spoke, doing more of the work than Dan unsurprisingly.

Without letting go of Phil’s hand, Dan climbed over Phil’s body to his own side of the bed. He found the best comfortable distance away from Phil before switching hands and plopping himself down. A sigh was heard from both sides of the bed as Dan settled in.

“I’ve missed you bear. Hasn’t been the same,” Phil murmured, sleep already settling in with ease.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Dan muttered back.

And yet, fifteen minutes passed and Dan still couldn’t sleep. Something was missing deep inside that he could quite place. That is, until he could.

Dan looked over at Phil, trying to gauge if the boy was asleep before quietly rolling over. He threw his arm around Phil’s waist and ever so gently rested his head on Phil’s chest. The gnawing feeling subsided quicker than ice melting in this hell. He could feel sleep coming for the first time in days and it felt so good.

“I thought we agreed on hand holding,” Phil whispered, a smile on his lips as he pressed a kiss to Dan’s hair and as his arms wrapped around Dan’s form.


End file.
